


Return Home

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Schola-verse [12]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, multifandom - Freeform, teen parents, underage parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prim helps mediate between Apollo and Klavier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Return Home  
>  **Prompt:** “I made my choice a long time ago, and I’m never gonna leave you.”  
>  **Bonus?** N  
>  **Word Count:** 783  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Ace Attorney/The Hunger Games (Schola-verse)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Primrose Everdeen/Original Male Character, Apollo Justice/Klavier Gavin, Apollo Justice/Kristoph Gavin  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** teen parents, underage characters, dub-con, some references to suicidality, some references to child abuse  
>  **Summary:** Prim helps mediate between Apollo and Klavier after her daughter's born (this is set a couple weeks after [One Bad Thing After Another](http://archiveofourown.org/works/752864)).

Apollo is furious by the time they get back to his and Klavier's house, cursing and yelling and Prim more than once thinks he's about to punch the wall but he stops himself. Eventually he stops yelling and storms off down the hall, slamming the door to one of the studies.

Klavier seems to be in shock, but Prim continues rocking and feeding the baby in her arms before handing her over to Klavier. "Vati, can you watch her?" 

Klavier nods, "Ja. Hi susse. I am Opa Klavier." The baby coos at him and he rocks her. 

Prim sighs, "I'm gonna go see if Apollo's all right." 

Klavier nods, "I am doing the best I can, Prim. Apollo just can't see it." 

"I know. He's hurting because he loves both of you and he's upset." 

"It is my fault though." 

"You didn't know, Klavier." 

"I knew i screwed up and I still waited ten minutes before I called Daryan." 

"You had to let your brain catch up first, Vati. You, Nico and Apollo are a lot more alike than the three of you think you are. The first thing that comes out of your mouth isn't always the smartest, but you're saying what you feel. It might not be the most diplomatic, but at least the feelings aren't being bottled anymore?"

"I guess, but I wish he wouldn't yell at me in front of you and the baby. This is not the way I wanted my family to be like Susse. It brings up very bad memories."

"I know with time he'll get better about this, Klavier. Apollo's learning how to express himself. Like Nico is." 

She wanders down the hall and knocks on the door to the study that's closed. "Apollo, can I come in?" 

When she doesn't get a clear response, she pushes the door open to find Apollo clawing at the couch along the wall. She cautiously unclaws his fingers from the upholstery and sits down with him. "Please talk to me, Apollo. I know you're upset, but we can't fix this until we figure out why you react like this, Apollo." 

Apollo looks up at her, "It's stupid. It's so stupid and I just..." 

"Whenever I screw up. Whenever I fail at being a parent... I get stuck. I'm... Prim, I'm five or six again and I have Ma telling me I'm a bad boy and I deserved to be abandoned by my mother and that I deserved to be hit and scolded and treated like I'm broken until I get it right. And if I could just behave and do things right the first time, a family would love me and... Just... I can't get anything right the first time." 

Prim wraps her arms around him, "Oh Apollo. You're not broken, and you have a family who loves you even when you screw up, now, don't you?" 

"Yeah... but I forget and I can't... I'm STUCK, Prim." 

At that moment there's a wail and a shout from behind the door, "Prim, can I come in? The baby won't quiet." 

Prim looks at Apollo, "Can he come in?"

Apollo nods slowly, "I think I can be okay." 

"Come in, Vati!"

Klavier hands off the baby to Prim and looks at Apollo, "I know it's not good enough, Apollo, but I AM sorry I screwed up. I just... I know I wasn't thinking. I know that I know it was stupid to wait while i was trying to process what happened, but... Apollo we're still learning the ropes. It's okay to make mistakes like this. We won't ever make them again." 

"How can you still love me after this? I keep getting upset with you." 

Klavier sighs, "Apollo, I made my choice a long time ago, and I’m never gonna leave you. Do you remember when you were using me that year and a half after Kristoph sealed his fate?" 

"I almost killed you." 

"That's not the part I'm thinking about. The first thing I remember was the night I wandered into the bar and you were performing at the drag show. After you spotted me, you seemed so sad and that song about the breakup. Everything... All I've ever done was so that I could see you smile. I want you to be happy. It's why I let Kristoph have you even though I wanted you, too. I saw how happy he made you and I didn't want to ruin it. I know we both screw up a lot, but we're still figuring this out. We both have baggage we're carrying with us and sometimes it colors our experiences and sometimes we won't agree. It doesn't mean we're bad."


End file.
